


Morning (tentative)

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Just as the shower started running, there was a call. Shige was still sleepy but he picked it up on the fourth ring.





	

Just as the shower started running, there was a call. Shige was still sleepy but he picked it up on the fourth ring.

“Hello.”

“Shige, how are you?”

“I’m fine.”

“You haven’t been calling lately. Is everything alright?"

“Yeah, I’ve just been busy.”

“Are you seeing someone?” 

“What?” Shige tried to blink away the drowsiness putting the phone into his right hand and rubbing his face with the left.

“I asked if you were seeing someone.”

“Why are you asking this now?” Shige said, his eyes darting toward the bathroom door.

“I can tell.”

“Really? How?”

“It’s the little things. Like the way you dress and how you keep glancing at your phone all the time.”

“I do not!” Shige exclaimed but instantly lowered his voice. “Anyway, you’re wrong. I am not seeing anyone.”

“Well, maybe you should. Would be good for you.”

“Please, can we not-“

“I just want you to be happy, you know.”

“I know.”

The water flow stopped and the room suddenly got very quiet.

“Mum, I gotta go.”

“Ok, bye, dear!”

 

Just as Shige put the phone down, the bathroom door opened revealing a petite young man. He had a towel on his waist and another one over his shoulders, which he used to wipe his wet hair.

“Who’d you talk to?”

“My mum.”

“About what?” the man asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Nothing special.”

Shige scooted closer to the man watching him.

“Your roots grew out, you need to dye them”

“I know. Not my fault they grow out so fast.”

The man started wiping the right side and pulled the towel revealing a naked shoulder. Hesitating for a moment, Shige leaned in placing several small kisses from his shoulder blade to the neck. The blonde’s breath hitched and Shige retreated, suddenly self-conscious. He looked away, his gaze stopping at the clock on the bedside table.

“Don’t you have filming at noon?”

“No, they rescheduled it. Why, want me to leave?” the man asked meeting eyes with Shige over his shoulder.

“No, I was just asking.”

“Good, because I was hoping for breakfast.”

 

It was later, when the blond was about to leave and Shige pinned him to the wall stealing his breath in one final kiss that he asked.

“Shige, we aren’t serious, are we?”

“Of course not.”

“Okay,” the blond said before walking out.

Shige’s smile didn’t falter even as the door closed.


End file.
